


Who are my Secrets Really Protecting?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Gang Rape, Gargoyles, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones overheated, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Pretty Poisions, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, overheated, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: During the Serpents VS Gargoyles fight at the apartment building when Kurtz forces Jug out the window Instead of taking off right away he stabs Jug three times leaving him dazed and weak. What Jug didn’t know Is his mom was across the building the whole time and saw the whole thing from the minute Jug got there. Gladys Is beyond pissed that Jug Is still trying to stop her and her drugs. She takes Jug to the hospital and tells FP Jug did It to himself. That Jug Is trying to commit suicide because he’s hurt that he doesn’t get to work with his dad anymore with the cop stuff. Then she gives Jug a choice, join The Gargoyles so he Is on her side or she’ll let Penelope Blossom kill him like she wants. Can Jug tell his dad what’s really going on? When Cheryl, Toni, The Serpents, and The Pretty Poisons show up to rescue Jug and his friends from The Gargoyles and Penelope Blossom FP comes with to get his boy the hell out of there. But FP soon finds out Jug Is not unharmed. What did they do to him?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Kurtz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Who are my Secrets Really Protecting?

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In this version Jellybean does get murdered by a G&G player.
> 
> Note 2: In this version Penelope sends Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica running for their lives right away. So Hal Cooper Is still alive.
> 
> Note 3: In this version of Riverdale Veronica doesn’t escape the mental patient.
> 
> Note 4: In this version of Riverdale the Halloween pranks are not pranks and someone does get murdered. Betty. And It doesn’t happen on Halloween either.

Before Kurtz could attack Archie Jughead slammed Into Kurtz knocking him to the floor. Jughead forced him up and kept him seized. 

Jughead: I got Kurtz, you go and help the others!

Archie ran over to help Mad Dog as Jughead dragged Kurtz away.

Kurtz: Jughead, I’m ready to ascend. Are you?

Jughead screamed as Kurtz made them fall out the window breaking It. Both he and Kurtz hit the ground hard. Before Jughead could get the strength to get up Kurtz stabbed him three times. Once In the right shoulder, once In the left side of his chest,(luckily he missed the heart) and the left side of his stomach. Kurtz quickly took off. Archie soon ran out of the building and quickly ran over to Jughead.

Archie: Oh my god Jug!

Jughead: Don’t let him get away(Whispered weakly) 

Archie: No Jug! I’m not leaving you!

Soon Gladys Jones walked over looking pissed.

Gladys: Let’s get him to the hospital

Jughead whimpered weakly as Archie picked him up Into his arms. Once Jughead was In a hospital bed Gladys called FP. When FP and Jellybean arrived they quickly ran over to Gladys In the lobby.

FP: What happened?!

Gladys: I’m sorry FP, It seems you actually did hurt Jughead by cutting him out of the deputy program. He loved being part of your job and working with you. I found him on the streets trying to commit suicide by stabbing himself. By the time I got there he already stabbed himself three times.

FP gasped clutching his heart. Maybe he was too hard on Jughead. Yes, he didn’t like Jughead and The Serpents taking the law Into their own hands. But there was no reason why he couldn’t take Jughead with him on Investigations anymore. Or discuss things at home and get Jughead's help on things. But the last thing FP thought, even all those years of letting Jughead down did he ever think his kid would ever try to commit suicide. FP walked Into Jughead’s room and saw the gaze on his wounds and the sweat on his face. As FP took the seat next to the bed Jughead slowly opened his eyes. Jughead was still very weak and dizzy.

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Jug, did I really hurt you to the point of suicide? After everything else I have done this Is what drives you over the edge? I mean, I can see why It hurt. I was too hard on you and I apologize. But Juggie, you should have talked to me. You know we would have worked things out. Please, don’t ever try to take your life again! I almost lost you thanks to Penny! I won’t lose you because of your own doing! 

Jughead blinked and looked at him In confusion.

Jughead: Dad I-

He saw his mom standing In the doorway. He realized suicide Is what his mom told his dad to explain his Injuries. Jughead trembled and shrunk Into himself.

FP: Jug, you’re trembling. 

He started dabbing his face with a wet cloth

FP: Shh, everything's going to be okay now.

For now Jughead felt like he had no choice but to go along with Gladys’s lie.

Jughead: I’m sorry daddy-

FP: Please Juggie, don’t ever do that again. I love you too much.

He kissed his forehead

Jughead: I love you too

In the morning Jughead went to school and tried to forget about last night. Luckily his Injuries, which were actually pretty healed up now were under his shirt so no one asked any questions. But one minute he Is walking home from school the next minute he wakes up In some building on the floor naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Kurtz who was also naked as well.

Jughead: What do you want Kurtz?!

Kurtz forced him to stand and lean against the wall with his back towards him.

Kurtz: It seems your mom has two options. Have you converted Into a Gargoyle so you’re on her side. Or stay on the path of trying to stop her and she’ll hurt you.

Jughead: I’ll take the second option thank you

Kurtz laughed

Kurtz: Oh Jughead

Jughead gasped as Kurtz licked his lower back all the way to the top.

Jughead: Wh-what are you doing?

Kurtz: Think about It Jughead

He stuck a finger Into Jughead’s front hole and pumped slowly. 

Jughead: Ahh.. n-no

Kurtz: You and I could be kings of The Gargoyles together. I could make you feel so good and warm every night.

Jughead: N-no… please don’t(Whimpered)

Kurtz: Please don’t stop? As you wish Jones.

Jughead whined as tears filled his eyes

Kurtz: Your mom thinks If I can get you to crave my touch you’ll join willingly. Trust me, I would love touching this pretty body of yours every night. You’ll be begging for more when I’m done with you. You’ll never crave that blonde’s or any women’s touch ever again.

Jughead cried and shook his head no as Kurtz shoved his dick Into Jughead’s ass. Both Kurtz’s dick and finger moved and thrusted at the same time. Jughead could feel Kurtz’s balls on his ass. After three hours Kurtz pulled out of him and forced Jughead around and forced him to look at Kurtz’s cock.

Kurtz: Don’t you like what you see?

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Please stop!

Kurtz: Don’t you see, you’re nothing to your mom. She doesn’t love or give a shit about you anymore. 

Jughead let out a sob and ripped his head out of Kurtz’s grip.

Kurtz: Shh, It’s okay baby. I will take care of you now. All of your needs.

Jughead: I don’t want you! I don’t have my mom but I still have my dad! I want my daddy!(Cried)

Kurtz led sobbing Jughead to a mattress and forced him onto his cock on his lap slamming faster and faster.

Kurtz: You’re so tight. You are a pretty one, aren’t you Jughead Jones?(Moaned)

Jughead: Please…. Please… let me go(Whimpered) 

Kurtz: You feel so good(Moaned)

He started running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

Kurtz: Such soft hair

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut, wishing this wasn't real, wishing he was anywhere else. His pounding heart seemed to shrink In his chest, cowering from the smoothing of Kurtz’s palm over the skin of his chest. Kurtz’s hand curled around his cock. Jughead cried out In misery as Kurtz stroked him. Jughead cummed on Kurtz’s dick, clenching around Kurtz’s thick cock. Kurtz groaned and fucked him still harder through his orgasm. 

Kurtz: That’s right Jughead, enjoy It. Clench around my dick like the good little slut you are.(Cooed)

Jughead cried out, his back arching as Kurtz’s thrusts became deeper. Kurtz wrapped Jughead’s legs around his waist, deepening the angle of his thrusts and hitting Jughead’s prostate with every stroke. Kurtz milked him causing Jughead to whimper. He pulled out of Jughead then forced his boxers back on. 

Kurtz: You’re not done yet. Your mom made a deal with some else who wants you not just me. Although I get you back when they’re done with you. Of course, unless you say no to your mom’s deal on joining her side. Then you may not live to see anyone again Including your dad and friends.

He knocked Jughead out. When Jughead woke up he was tied to a bed at The Thistlehouse hunting cabin. He saw he was naked again and soon he saw Penelope Blossom and five Gargoyle men. All five of the men were naked other than their gargoyle masks.

Jughead: Mrs. Blossom?! I don’t understand, what do you want from me?!

Penelope: Like I told my daughter, my new job Is giving comfort to lonely men of Riverdale. These men haven’t had pleasure In a long time and they love pretty young boys like you. See, It’s true, the Jones men are a sight to behold. So alluring. Think about your mom’s deal about joining The Gargoyles Mr. Jones or your daddy will feel my pain on losing a son. 

She left leaving him alone with The Gargoyle men.

Jughead: No! No! Please no more!(Sobbed)

The Gargoyles untied him and soon one cock was pushed Into Jughead’s ass while another was pushed Into his front hole. 

Jughead: Please, please stop.(Sobbed)

After three hours The cock In Jughead’s ass finally slid out, cum gushing out leaving sticky trails down the backs of his thighs. Soon another cock was pressing Impatiently at his entrance. Two men continued to slam Into him. 

Gargoyle 2: Shit, that’s good(Moaned)

After a while Jughead started to lose count of the men assaulting him. He took cock after cock Into his holes, filling him from both ends with sticky, cum. 

Jughead: Let me go!(Whined)

Gargoyle 1: Don’t be like that cutie. We’re just showing you a good time.

Jughead: Ah… god, stop(Whimpered) 

Gargoyle 1: Damn, you’re wet

Gargoyle 1 pulled out of him. Jughead saw another Gargoyle ready to take his place. Jughead struggled uselessly, heart pounding with fear. He felt the cock press Into his front hole. Gargoyle 1 hips twitched forward, sinking another Inch or two deeper. Jughead sobbed, tears sliding down his face. Gargoyle 1’s cock throbbed as he filled Jughead with more cum. Jughead whimpered his holes squeezing around the cocks Inside him. Tears flowed down his cheeks he started feeling the beginning of another orgasm. Gargoyle 2 suddenly thrusted deep and started cumming, the throbbing of his prick making Jughead’s Insides clenching tight. Soon the two men pulled out of him.

Gargoyle 3: What do you say boys? One last round?

All the men nodded yes. Jughead sobbed curling Into a ball. 

Jughead: Please… no… stop...

Jughead cried out as Gargoyle 4 forced him onto his back again and pulled his legs apart. He started thrusting his tongue In and out of Jughead’s hole licking everywhere. Jughead squirmed trying to get away as he tried to push the head away from his lower half. But It was no use. Meanwhile FP had just arrested Kurtz where he raped Jughead and was questioning him at the police station.

FP: You will serve time for selling drugs plus murder. You knew what your drugs would do to people. That people would get hurt or killed. You are sentenced ten years.

Kurtz: Or, you take me to your house where you play a round of Gryphons and Gargoyles. The mission, save the little Serpent prince.

FP felt like his heart was just struck by something

FP: What did you do with my son?! What did you do with him?!(Yelled angrily)

Kurtz just laughed evilly. FP hit him hard In the head knocking him out. Once home FP busted Inside and looked everywhere. Luckily he knew Jellybean was at a sleepover tonight.

FP: Jughead?! Jughead?!

Soon Gladys walked In acting like she didn’t know anything.

Gladys: Why Is the door being left open? What’s wrong?

FP: Jug was kidnapped 

Gladys: Well, you need to find the bastard who took him.

FP: Find him, he’s In the back of my cruiser.

FP went out, grabbed Kurtz, and dragged him Inside. 

Gladys: Where Is my son?

Kurtz: You two want him, play Gryphons and Gargoyles.

FP: Fine, get the damn game

Once the game was set up It was time for the avatars.

Kurtz: Mr. Jones, you’ll be Deadeye. Like In high school. Mrs. Jones, you’ll be the Alchemist, I think.

Gladys rolled her eyes

Kurtz: First Mrs. Jones, In this bag are three marbles. Two white one black. If you pull out the black one you get to share whatever I want you to.

On the Inside Gladys was pissed. She knew right then and there Kurtz was betraying her. She put her hand Inside and sure enough It was the black one she pulled out.

Kurtz: Mrs. Jones, tell your husband the real reason why you’re In Riverdale. Tell him who Is really responsible for Jughead’s kidnapping and everything he Is going through.

FP: Excuse me?!

Kurtz: You know what, you’re right, I’ll tell him. She’s the new drug dealer In Riverdale. The Gargoyles work for her. Jughead found out and tried to stop her. She thought If she could get Jughead Interested In joining The Gargoyles he would stop because being part of The Gargoyles would mean he was on her side. She had me kidnap and rape Jughead. 

Kurtz: And damn, was he fun. Such a beautiful warm body.(Smirked) 

Kurtz: By the way, he never tried to commit suicide like your wife told you. I was the one who stabbed him. After raping him she had me drop him off at Penelope Blossom’s house. Mrs. Blossom wants Jughead Jones dead. Along with Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, and Veronica Lodge. But Jughead Is a special case. Gladys and Penelope have a deal. Jughead gets one last chance to join The Gargoyles and quit trying to stop Gladys. Or Penelope kills him like the rest. Your mission Mr. Jones, go to your son. See for yourself whether he made a decision that lets him live or gets him killed.

FP: And I’ll be going without you! How dare you hurt our son like this?! You are out of this house! Pack up your stuff and never come near my children or me ever again!

As Gladys did what FP told her he watched her like a hawk until she was out of the house and nowhere In sight. Meanwhile Jughead trembled and sobbed on the bed as The Gargoyles finally finished with him. The Gargoyles got dressed payed Penelope.

Gargoyle 5: Thank you for the toy. He was so much fun.

Penelope: My pleasure 

The Gargoyles joined the rest of The Gargoyles In the woods.

Penelope: So Mr. Jones, are you going to take your mom’s offer? Or do The Gargoyles get to kill you too not just your friends.

Jughead: N-no d-d-d-deal(Whimpered)

Penelope: In that case get dressed. Like your friends you get a running start.

In the morning all The Serpents Including FP plus all The Pretty Poisons Including Cheryl and Toni arrived In the field at the end of the woods. Soon they saw The Gargoyles chasing Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica.

Cheryl: Take cover!

As she shot arrows Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica took cover by a van.

Cheryl: Poisons Serpents charge!

The Serpents and Pretty Poisons chased The Gargoyles back Into the woods. FP ran over and pulled Jughead tight Into his arms.

FP: Son! Are you okay?!

Jughead released everything and broke down In his dad’s arms.

FP: I found out everything about Gladys. I kicked her out of the house and our lives for good. You should have told me baby. You’re and will always be more Important to me then a women.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: Come on, your sister should be home from her sleepover soon.

With the adrenaline of running for his life he forgot about the Injury he got when one of The Gargoyles attacked him. Until his dad pulled him up and he cried out In pain and clutched his left side.

FP: Jug, what’s wrong?

Jughead groaned as he took his hand away. His hand was full of blood.

FP: Jug! Hang on, we’ll get you home.

Cheryl: Actually, I have a first aid kit right here.

FP: Then hurry! He just passed out!(Laid Jughead on his back)

FP quickly took care of Jughead’s wound, put him In his car, and took off. Once home he helped his dizzy son out of the car.

FP: Lean on me Juggie. You lost a lot of blood.

He helped Jughead walk but soon FP saw a big cooler on the porch. He decided to get Jughead In bed first. He put Jughead on the couch Instead of trying to get him up the stairs. After grabbing medicine and a cup of water he returned to Jughead.

FP: Take this son, It will help with the pain and dizziness. Plus you need to sleep. Thanks to everything that happened you didn’t sleep at all last night.

As soon as Jughead took the medicine he was out. FP pulled the cooler Inside. There was a note on top that said “I hope the Jones family had fun playing G&G. If you ever want to see your daughter again FP Jones you better ascend. Kurtz” How did Kurtz escape?! He locked Kurtz up at the police station before going to look for his son?! FP held In his breath as he opened the cooler. He saw It full of Ice and his frozen dead daughter’s body In with the Ice. FP fell on his knees tears running down his cheeks. His son was just kidnapped, raped, and stabbed. Now he’ll have to tell him his sister Is dead. Once he pulled himself together he called Fred Andrews.

FP: Fred, did Archie make It home okay?

Fred: Yeah, he’s okay. A little shaken up but no Injuries. Archie told me Jughead wasn’t so lucky. Plus Archie told me that before Penelope sent the kids running that she had some of The Gargoyle men gang rape Jughead. They even payed her for It. I’m so sorry FP!

More tears spilled from FP’s eyes

FP: Someone left a surprise on our doorstep. My daughter’s body In a cooler filled with Ice. My daughter Is dead Fred!

Fred: I’m so sorry buddy!

FP: Listen, I need to start arranging a funeral and some other things. Can you and Archie come over and watch over Jughead please until I get back? And make sure he eats, he hasn’t eaten anything since he was taken last night.

Fred: Of course FP, we’ll be over soon

He hung up. FP left after Fred and Archie arrived. Archie hasn’t slept since being taken either. So Archie slept In Jughead’s bed while Fred watched over Jughead the whole time. Soon there was a knock on the door. When Fred opened It the door It was Alice Cooper.

Alice: Hello Fred. I’m ready to come home now and there are some things I need to explain to both Betty and FP. And Jughead of course. Are they here?

Fred: Someone killed FP’s daughter. He’s out arranging the funeral stuff. Last night Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica were kidnapped by Penelope Blossom and The Gargoyles. The other three were unharmed but Jughead was raped twice and stabbed. Archie Is asleep upstairs while I watch over Jughead. Betty Is still living with Veronica.

Alice: I’m sorry to hear all that. I’m ready to move back home. May I come In please? I’m going to call FP and Betty and explain everything.

Fred: Of course you can Alice

He let her In

Alice: I’ll call FP and Betty In my room so I don’t wake up Jughead.

Alice explained to Betty that she only joined the FARM to shut them down and It worked. She begged Betty to move back home. Betty said yes. She explained the FARM thing to FP too. Then explained to him that they need to stop hiding their feelings for each other. That she wants to move back home and wants FP and Jughead to stay though. That she wants to be one big happy family and that she’s sorry about Jellybean. FP agreed to all of It. FP told her about what happened with Gladys and Kurtz. Soon Jughead started whimpering and crying In his sleep.

Jughead: Please stop!(Whimpered) 

Fred: Jug, wake up you’re back home now(Squeezed Jughead’s hand)

Jughead: Daddy, help me please!(Cried)

Fred: I’m sure you dad will be back soon. Wake up Jug.

Jughead’s eyes snapped open

Fred: Calm down Jug, you’re safe now. All four of you are.

Jughead: Where’s my dad?

Fred: Sit up Jug, I need to tell you something.

Jughead sat up. Fred sat next to him putting his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

Fred: Your dad Is arranging a funeral. Your sister was murdered. I’m so sorry Jug.

He pulled Jughead tight Into his arms as he sobbed hard. Alice walked over to them. 

Alice: Jughead, I just spoke to your dad. He told me what happened with your birth mom and I am so sorry. But listen, Betty and I are moving back In. Your dad and I are ready to admit we love each other. We are going to be one big happy family. I’m going to be your mom now.

Jughead jumped out of Fred’s arms and Into Alice’s sobbing hard.

Alice: Oh honey, everything’s going to be okay.(Ran her fingers through his hair)

Alice: Listen, you haven’t eaten since you were taken-

Fred: Neither has Archie

Alice: Right, let me make you and Archie something.

Jughead nodded yes. Alice rubbed his right cheek and walked away.

Fred: Let me check on your wound

Jughead lifted up his shirt and he checked

Fred: It’s healing up good. How are you feeling? Other than the obvious? 

Jughead: My wound doesn’t hurt

As Alice set a small bowl of spaghetti on a TV tray for him Betty and FP walked Inside the house. As Alice pulled Betty Into a hug FP ran over to Jughead who was still shaking and sobbing and pulled him Into his arms tight.

FP: Shh, I got you Jug. You’re okay.

Jughead: Jellybean-

FP: I know Juggie, I’m sorry. But I will not lose you too. I’ll take care of you. I love you so much Jug. Your mom hurt you, but I’d would never. I promise.

Jughead sobbed Into FP’s right shoulder as FP ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

Jughead: I love you too dad.

FP kissed Jughead’s forehead

FP: I know you don’t want to hear this right now when you just lost your sister. But tell him and Betty Alice.

Alice: I found the real Charles, yours and Betty’s brother. Unlike Chic Charles Is a good man. He Is an FBI agent who Is trying to track down Hal so he can throw him back In jail.

Betty: We saw him at Thistlehouse. He’s working with Penelope Blossom.

FP: I already sent cops to search every ground of that place. She was nowhere to be found. But If they still have the same goal as they did last night you, Jughead, Archie, and Veronica are In danger. From Hal or maybe even both him and Penelope. 

Fred: Archie Is upstairs sleeping. I’m going to go check on him.

He grabbed the other bowl of spaghetti and went upstairs. 

FP: It seems to me Kurtz needs to also be found-

The thought of Kurtz getting his hands on him again made Jughead whimper. FP gently wiped a tear from his face.

FP: Don’t cry baby, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay, baby. I won’t let him touch you again.

FP rubbed comforting circles on Jughead’s back. But then the fact that he hasn’t eaten the food that Alice gave him yet plus all the fear he was feeling that Kurtz would rape him again caught up to his stomach and he threw up on the floor. Luckily not getting It on his dad or anyone else.

FP: Oh god Jug

Alice: I’m sure that’s from not eating anything yet. Honey, you need to eat something. Just take It slow.

FP: It’s all right Jug. She’s right.

Alice: Let’s move him to the kitchen counter though. I’ll clean this up.

As Betty took the food Into the kitchen FP helped Jughead to his feet. But Jughead felt so weak and dizzy from the fear and throwing up that he almost fell. But FP quickly caught him putting his arms around Jughead’s waist.

FP: Easy there son. Don’t worry, I got you.

He helped Jughead to the kitchen and Into a chair. Once Jughead ate he didn’t feel sick anymore. FP wiped a tear From Jughead’s cheek

FP: I have to get back to work Juggie. Alice Is right here If you need anything.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He left. Soon Jughead got a text from Fangs.

Jughead: Someone spray painted G&G symbols on Pop’s Chocolate Shop. Can I please go help The Serpents and Pretty Poisons repaint the shop?

Alice: Honey, I don’t want you to be trapped In your house. But you still have Kurtz after you and no one knows where Penelope Is yet. Plus The Black Hood. But I do admit you being In a big group like The Serpents and Pretty Poisons does make me feel better. You may go. But have some of The Serpents escort you there and back home. I don’t want you going anywhere else besides Pops today either.

Jughead: Okay mom

As soon as Jughead got to Pops everyone started painting. Pop was so happy he even payed The Serpents and The Pretty Poisons. Later that Veronica was In Pops working alone when a man walked Into the diner. 

Veronica: I’m sorry sir, we’re closed.

The man: Please, I been driving all night. I just need some coffee and a hot meal. I’ll be quick, I’m trying to get home to my kids.

Veronica: Okay, have a seat

The man: Thank you

He took a seat. Veronica walked over with coffee and burger and fries. Once he was done with his food Veronica returned.

Veronica: I’m not usual on kitchen duty so I hope It was alright.

The man: Delicious, nothing like a home cooked meal.

Veronica: Here at Pops we try. Any room for dessert? We have pumpkin pie, homemade. 

The man: Well, I’ll take a slice of that. Thank you.

Veronica walked away to grab the pie. Soon Alice Smith’s voice came on the radio with an announcement. The announcement was “We have just received breaking news. An extremely dangerous patient escaped from Shady Groove treatment center earlier today. A serial killer nicknamed “The Family Man”. Michael Matthews forced many of his victims to cook him meals before brutally murdering them. He Is of average height and medium built. After escaping Shady Groove he killed a trucker and stole his clothes and vehicle.” Veronica saw the guy looking at her evilly. She booked It for the La Bonne Nuit doors. But just as she got to the doors the guy slit her throat killing her. In the morning as the Cooper/Jones family ate breakfast when FP got a phone call from Pops.

FP: Okay, I’ll be there soon Pop

He hung up

Alice: What’s going on?

FP: I’m sorry Betty, Veronica was murdered last night while working at Pops. 

Alice hugged Betty as a tear rolled down Betty’s left cheek.

FP: Alice and I won’t be home from work until late tonight. You two lock the doors, close the curtains, and don’t answer the door for anyone.

FP and Alice kiss their children’s foreheads and left. Betty and Jughead spent the whole day and night watching Disney movies until Betty went upstairs to bed and Jughead was downstairs by himself. Soon the phone rang. Jughead answered. 

Jughead: Hello?

Hal Cooper: Hello Jughead Jones, how have you been?

Jughead: Who Is this?

Hal: You know who this Is Jones. It’s Hall Cooper AKA The Black Hood.

Jughead: Should have known you were still working with The Red Dahlia. You killed Veronica!

Hal: No Mr. Jones. I can’t take credit for that. The mental patient that escaped was real news. Penelope ran Into him and payed him lots for Veronica to be one of his victims. Have you checked on Betty since she went to bed?

As Hal hung up there was a big loud thud upstairs. Jughead quickly ran upstairs.

Jughead: Betty?! Betty?!

He ran upstairs to see Betty lying on the floor dead with her throat slit. Before Jughead could do anything Jughead was knocked out. FP got home sometime after Alice to find her sitting on the couch crying.

FP: Alice, honey what’s wrong?

Alice: Betty’s dead, Betty’s dead upstairs and Jughead Is missing.(Sobbed)

FP quickly pulled her Into his arms

FP: We’ll get Charles to help us find Jughead and find out what happened In the morning. For now, let’s try to get some sleep.

Alice cried herself to sleep as FP held her. In the morning Charles arrived at the Cooper/Jones house.

Charles: I was actually going to come see you guys this morning anyways. Since yesterday my team and I have been Investigating that motel that the FARM was using. A new gang has been living In It and guarding It now. The Gargoyles. From what you told me dad about The Gargoyles and your ex-wife I have a feeling they have Jughead. Look at these pictures.

FP: Penelope Blossom

Charles: Anytime someone at that motel orders something she answers the gate.

He put another picture on the table

Alice: Hal(Hissed angrily)

Charles: Once In the gate you have to have his permission before going In. It seems Penelope and Hal are living at the motel with The Gargoyles and hiring The Gargoyles to take whoever Penelope and Hal want to kill.

FP: So that means Penelope’s going to hurt him or Kurtz or both.

Alice: Penelope and Hal are still having an affair no doubt. Maybe even Hal Is hurting Jughead. Betty told me Jughead was on The Black Hood’s kill list.

Charles took out some kind of recorder and some kind of speaker.

Charles: I sent one of my guys disguised as a pizza guy.

Soon they heard Penelope and a guy talking

Penelope: Yes, who are you?

The guy: Sorry, I got lost. Pizza delivery.

Penelope: You’re not our guy. Get him.

Suddenly there was gun shots

Charles: Echo? This Is Charles? Can you hear me?

Hal: Charles? My step-son huh. Sending someone In with a wire. Being the son of two Serpents I thought you’d be smarter than that. I know all of your secrets. Don’t send anyone else In or their blood Is also on your hands. By the way, with Penelope wanting Archie we took him too. Fred thinks he’s out with friends.

He hung up. Meanwhile Jughead woke up on a bed naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Kurtz again.

Kurtz: Told you If you weren’t killed you would be mine. I hope you like your new room.

Jughead: No I don’t. And I told you I will never be your king. I rather have Penelope kill me.

Kurtz: Too bad. She and I have an arrangement now. You’re all mine Jones. She was fine with that arrangement because she still has Archie to kill.

Jughead: No! Don’t hurt him!

He felt fear flow Into him like a wave as Kurtz pulled his pants and boxers off then his shirt and grabbed onto Jughead’s thighs, spreading his legs and gripping hard enough that Jughead was sure he'd have hang-shaped bruises. He panicked and pushed up against Kurtz’s chest, trying to get him off. 

Jughead: Please don't

Soon Kurtz’s tongue began to explore Jughead’s lower half. The tongue ran over his dick and between his legs. Jughead was now crying and felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

Jughead: No please!

The tongue pressed against his hole, exploring and prodding.

Jughead: Stop… please…(Whined)

Kurtz’s tongue pushed In deep, sliding against Jughead’s Insides and making his skin crawl. After three hours Kurtz rubbed his cock against Jughead’s entrance. Jughead’s body froze and he grabbed on to Kurtz’s shoulders. Kurtz didn't waste another moment and pressed the tip Inside Jughead. Kurtz slowly Inched his way Inside. It was hot, so fucking hot, and Jughead felt so damn full, and It wasn't even all the way In yet. Kurtz began to thrust In and out, keeping a rhythm, and he hit deep Inside Jughead each time. 

Kurtz: Jughead, cry out for me. Let your voice echo through these walls so everyone knows you're mine.(Breathed)

Jughead whimpered grabbing at the sheets underneath him and pulling desperately.

Jughead: Stop, please just stop(Cried)

Kurtz: Where's the fun in that Jughead? This Is only the start of It.(Whispered Into Jughead’s ear)

Jughead: St..stop… Please...pl...please(Cried)

He arched up and whimpered

Jughead: P-Please, Please make… make It stop.

A few more thrusts was all It took, and then Jughead was cumming all over Kurtz’s cock causing Jughead to sob hard. That went straight to Kurtz’s dick and then Kurtz was cumming too. Jughead couldn’t stay conscious anymore and passed out. Meanwhile FP, Charles, and Alice found a way to sneak In. Luckily the three of them were wearing gargoyle masks so no one suspected a thing. When the three of them ran Into the room Archie was they saw him untied wearing some kind of bomb thing. The three of them quickly took off their masks.

FP: Red! Don’t move your finger from that button! Just breathe!

FP: He’s holding a dead man’s switch. If he removes his finger It will go off. I worked with bombs In the army. I got this.

He slowly walked over to Archie. He cut the yellow wire and the timer shut off. Archie sobbed as FP took the thing off of him then pulled him Into a tight hug.

FP: You’re okay now Red. You’re okay.

Alice: Come on, we need to get Jughead now.

Meanwhile Jughead woke up In a coffin In his boxers. It was dark but Jughead could tell It was a coffin by the feel of It. He started pounding and screaming.

Jughead: Let me out you bastard! Let me out! Help! Help! Help me! Help!

But just as FP opened the lid Jughead passed out.

FP: Oh my god Jug!(Quickly got him out of the coffin)

Alice: Is he breathing?!

FP put his head to Jughead’s chest as he felt for a pulse with his fingers. Jughead’s skin was cold and sweaty and his pulse was fast. FP could tell right away that he was In that coffin long enough to get overheated and now Jughead was sick.

FP: He’s alive, let’s get out of here!

Alice: Let me carry him honey. You protect Archie.

Alice quickly picked Jughead up Into her arms. With their gargoyle masks on everyone thought the three of them were taking Archie and Jughead to hurt them. Soon the three of them took the secret way out and were In FP’s car and out of there. Once home Archie went to sleep In Jughead’s bed and Alice laid Jughead gently on the couch.

Charles: I’ll go to Andrews Construction and tell Archie’s dad what happened.

He left. 

FP: Alice, can you get him some water right away? And a wet wash cloth?

Alice nodded and went to the kitchen. FP started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: You’re safe now sweetheart 

Alice returned putting the cold wash cloth on Jughead’s forehead. Soon Fred ran In.

Fred: Where’s Archie?!

FP: Jughead’s room. He’s scared but unharmed.

Fred rushed up the stairs. Jughead slowly opened his eyes. He was dizzy, nauseous, and his head was ponding.

Jughead: Please, don’t touch me(Whispered weakly)

FP: Juggie baby, you’re home with daddy and mommy. You’re okay.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: I feel so sick

Alice: I already grabbed you some medicine honey. 

FP: Here

Jughead whined as FP helped him sit up a little.

FP: Open your mouth Jugs

FP put the medicine Into Jughead’s mouth then put the cup up to his lips.

FP: Drink baby

Jughead slowly drank then soon was out again.

FP: Get some rest Jug. You need It.

He put a light blanket on his son’s body then kissed his forehead.


End file.
